When You See Him
by NovemberMist
Summary: Zuko asked me to be sure you got it." "Aw really? Give him a kiss for me when you see him?" "Sure!" So... Zuko's part of the team now, huh?


**A/N: Just a little drabble about Aang keeping a certain promise to Katara, and getting some advice on said subject. Y'know, when Aang gives the Necklace back, in "Bato Of the Water Tribe" first season? Yeah. Dunno if Aang would remember that far back, but hey, I figured it was worth it. It's also kinda cute, if you're into that sort of thing. n.n So yeah. Here it is.**

_**Nov3mberMist Does Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

_When You See Him_

Zuko poked the fire solemly, making the flame flare a bit before settling to a warming glow. Everyone else was asleep at the Air Temple, and he was up alone. He hated not having his firebending. It was so aggravating, and it made him feel useless and helpless. Tomorrow, he and Aang were heading out to find the Sun Warrior's civilization... Oh this would be fun.

He found it incredibly ironic how he was now going to try to re-learn firebending, with the Avatar; the person whom had in a way fueled his firebending previously. He also found it incredible that Katara was letting the two out of her sight, after the threat she had given him just the other day. But at the same time, he knew it was more likely because she was needed here to heal Toph's feet, than because she actually trusted him. Maybe Aang had something to do with it too. A sigh escaped his lips, and he poked the fire again. Aang dropped down beside him all of a sudden, looking almost as solemn as the prince was.

"Hey Zuko... What're you thinking about?" Aang looked at his firebending teacher, a small relaxed smile on his face, his arms wrapped losely around his knees. Zuko shifted his legs around, resting his wrist on his knee while he continued to poke the fire.

"My uncle. He used to tell me firebending comes from your breath, not your muscle or rage. I never really listened to him. I'm starting to regret it."

"Oh... You must miss him a lot." Aang looked into the fire for a moment, his eyes more downcast.

"What about you, aren't you normally sleeping by now? You know we're leaving at first light." Zuko questioned. Aang nodded, resting his chin on his knees. "So then what's got you up so late?"

"I just can't sleep," Aang shrugged. "I mean... I wanted to ask you something. And it's not about firebending. Or the firelord. Or really anything to do with this war at all."

Zuko gave the younger boy a puzzled look. Aang took in a breath lifting his head and gazing strongly into the fire.

"Zuko... What do you think of Katara?" Aang turned to look at the prince's stunned face, his own being perfectly blank like he was talking to Koh, the only emotion visible being betrayed by his eyes. Zuko was stunned, to say the least.

"Well... I... She's a little scary. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know... She's been acting all weird lately, and I haven't been able to talk to her since we got here." Aang looked back to the flames dismally, picking up his own stick to poke at them. "Something she said before.. is kind of getting to me." He admitted quietly.

"What did she say?" Zuko asked, almost afraid that she had somehow convinced Aang to get rid of him. That this was the Avatar telling him to leave.

Aang looked at him through the corner of his eye, not moving except for the odd poke of the fire. After a moment, he sighed, and moved closer to the prince, like he was going to whisper in his ear. Zuko moved closer, tilting his ear closer to Aang. But he definitly wasn't expecting the younger boy to plant a kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened, he blushed, and backed away quickly, giving Aang a horrified questioning look.

"That's... From Katara... Sort of." Ang looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. Zuko blinked, relaxing somewhat, but not moving back to his place.

"Okay... What?"

"When I got her necklace back from you, when you used it to track us that one time? I gave it to her, and told her you told me me to be sure she got it. And she said to give you a kiss for her next I saw you... But... we were usually fighting, so I didn't get the chance." Aang's cheeks were a bright red.

"Oh... I see. Well, um... Thanks for... passing the message, I guess." They sat in awkward silence, Zuko moving back to his seat. The fire slowly started to die, and they poked it, trying to keep it alive just a little longer so they didn't have to go to bed quite yet.

"So is that what she said that bothered you?" Zuko broke the silence, looking at his companion. Aang nodded, still blushing.

"More than just that though. I... On the day of Black Sun... Before the invasion... I kissed her. She didn't pull away or anything, but... She didn't look happy about it either. I haven't been able to get it off my mind. I thought maybe... Maybe there was something... I'm sorry." Aang sighed again, tossing his poker stick into the fire and standing to leave.

"Aang," Zuko started, standing as well. The younger boy looked at him, sadness in his eyes. "I had a girlfriend in the Fire Nation. To tell you the truth, I almost wish I'd brought her with me, but I couldn't drag her in to all of this. You're lucky to have Katara with you, and I won't be the one who takes her away. You have my word."

Zuko bowed deeply, Aang bowed back. It was an agreement, more of a truce than they had already developed.


End file.
